youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Eminent Threat
"Eminent Threat" is the third episode of the third season of Young Justice, and the 49th of the overall series. It debuted on January 4, 2019 on DC Universe, along with the first and second episodes, "Princes All" and "Royal We". Logline Conner Kent and Prince Brion Markov are in the clutches of Count Vertigo, leaving Dick Grayson, Artemis Crock and an emotionally damaged Jefferson Pierce to save them and put an end to the Bedlam Syndicate. Synopsis Title Cast and characters |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Troy Baker | colspan="2" | Brion Markov |- | colspan="2" | Simon Ecks |- | class="VA" rowspan="3" | Steve Blum | colspan="2" | Henchy |- | colspan="2" | Count Vertigo |- | colspan="2" | Wilhelm Peters |- | class="VA" | Greg Cipes | colspan="2" | Beast Boy |- | class="VA" | Zehra Fazal | colspan="2" | Halo-Girl |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Crispin Freeman | colspan="2" | Gregor Markov |- | Nikolas Stofka | |- | class="VA" | Grey Griffin | colspan="2" | Helga Jace |- | class="VA" | Stephanie Lemelin | colspan="2" | Tigress |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" |Yuri Lowenthal | colspan="2" | Zviad Baazovi |- | Plasmus/Otto von Furth | |- | class="VA" | Jesse McCartney | colspan="2" | Dick Grayson |- | class="VA" | Whitney Moore | colspan="2" | Courtney Whitmore |- | class="VA" rowspan="2" | Nolan North | colspan="2" | Conner Kent |- | colspan="2" |Frederick DeLamb/Baron Bedlam |- | class="VA" | Khary Payton | colspan="2" | Jefferson Pierce |- ! colspan="3" | Non-speaking roles |- | colspan="3" | Adam Strange (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Alanna (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Ice (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Ilona DeLamb-Markov (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | John Stewart (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Martian Manhunter (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Perdita (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Plasma (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Sphere |- | colspan="3" | Superman (flashback) |- | colspan="3" | Viktor Markov (photograph) |- | colspan="3" | Wonder Woman (flashback) |- Continuity * Garfield says he met Perdita at the funeral of a "fast friend" of theirs, referencing to Kid Flash. Wally saved both Gar and Perdita's lives in "Image" and "Coldhearted", respectively, and died in "Endgame". * Artemis remarks that Superboy won't be happy about being podded, referring to his origins at Cadmus, where he was force-grown inside a pod. Trivia * End credits shot: * Hello, Megan! is among the shows displayed in the Goode Goggles headset. Goofs * Unless the high-tech computer on Nightwing's lenses can determine the sequence in which each keypad button was pressed, there would have been twenty-three other possible combinations (apart from the correct one) for those four fingerprinted numbers, assuming none of those buttons were pressed more than once. Cultural references * Artemis refers to Superboy as "Super-Friend", a possible nod to ''Super Friends'', a show which the writer of this episode and series' co-producer, Brandon Vietti, has cited as a major influence and his main introduction to the DC world. * Simon Ecks proclaims that he is "not only the meta-trafficking doctor, but also a client," which refers to 1980's ads for The Hair Club, in which founder Sy Sperling said he was "not only the president, but also a client." Questions Unanswered questions Quotes References External links Category:A to Z Category:Episodes directed by Christopher Berkeley Category:Episodes written by Brandon Vietti Category:Episodes animated by eMation Category:Season three episodes